CON SOLO UNA MIRADA
by eclipsadamasen
Summary: -¡Hola, Edward! Resulta que te escribí una carta donde te digo lo patética que me siento al estar completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti",-aunque contamos con la tecnologia enviala por correo-


**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer y asociados; qué más quisiera que alguno fuera mío, por lo menos Edward, cada noche *suspiro* no pido ¡mucho! :D. Está es mi primera historia, comentarios, sugerencias aclaraciones y por qué no quejas XD.**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a mi fabulosa beta**** Marrie Cullen PotteR, que se ha aventurado a hacer el trabajo sucio.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**TITULO:** Con Solo Una Mirada

**RATED:** M.

PAREJA: Bella & Edward

**GENERO:** Romance/Drama.

**ALO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA PUEDE TENER ALGUN TEMA FUERTE.**

**SUMMARY:** — Sí, cómo no se me ocurrió—Me golpee la frente con la mano—, me acercaría y le diría: "¡Hola, Edward! Resulta que te escribí una carta donde te digo lo patética que me siento al estar completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti", y él me dirá: "¡Qué bueno que lo mencionas!, También te he amado desde siempre" —El sarcasmo que destilaba mi voz la hizo reír —, lo más realista seria que me diría gracias incómodo, con su desesperante sonrisa torcida, se daría la vuelta y volvería a besarse con una de sus zorras andantes. —Termine de decir molesta. —Sí, creo que me deje llevar por la emoción— Dijo Alice enfurruñada, cuando se le cruzo esa mirada cuando tiene plan—, aunque… Contamos con tecnología, puedes enviársela por correo. —Dijo como si fuera evidente, sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

**Capítulo 1:**_** For No One.**__**  
><strong>_

**BPOV.**

Lo veía caminar, resplandecía contra el sol que le daba en su cabello cobrizo, el calor poco común de Forks, hacía que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, dándole a su tez pálida un aspecto de ángel que los mismos envidiarían, no podía verle los ojos, ya que iba de espaldas, la camisa azul marino se ceñía a sus brazos y el pantalón de mezclilla le marcaba su trasero deliciosamente, las mujeres del pueblo, tanto chicas como grandes darían todo por tocarlo, incluyéndome… Aunque yo, secretamente, prefería tocarle el rostro, era tan irreal, una belleza insoportable.

Mis chicas comenzaban a alzar la voz.

—_El príncipe de mis sueños. _— A_urora suspiraba con un color sonrojado en sus mejillas._

—_Un adonis. _— S_amantha Jones ronroneaba, mientras enroscaba los dedos en su cabello rubio._

—_Delicioso. _—_ La vampiresa se relamía los labios, ansiando todo de él._

Edward Cullen, el playboy de la escuela.

Y del que estaba estúpidamente enamorada, para mayor información.

Suspire con las mejillas encendidas y aparte mi vista de él, molesta conmigo misma por ser tan patética. Tenía casi 3 años enamorada de ese pedazo de idiota superficial, al principio él me miraba, cuando me descubría observándolo, incluso pasaba cerca de mí y rozaba su brazo con el mío, o me seguía y cuando entraba a clase y al salir estaba ahí me miraba y se iba, claro que nunca me hablo ni yo al él, me gustaba, sí… Pero ya tenía demasiadas admiradoras a su alrededor agrandándole el ego, para que la insignificante Bella Swan lo hiciera, trataba de evitar estar cerca de él, aunque lo único que hiciera era pensar en Edward, era mi propio sol, que iluminaba mis días, me conformaba con solo verlo, mi lado masoquista lo observaba coquetear con la chica en turno, sonriéndole como deseaba que lo hiciera para mí.

Comencé a comer el desayuno que compre en la cafetería, mordí la manzana y de pronto recordé hace un año.

Flash Back

Los corazones rojos inundaban los pasillos, se acercaba el día de San Valentín y las diversas actividades que se organizarían para ese día traían vuelto locos a todo el mundo, sobre todo a los que organizaban el comité del baile que harían el evento "La Feria Del Amor" para recaudar fondos, vendían flores, dulces y chocolates en forma de corazón, hacías tú pedido dejando el nombre de tú Valentín, se repartirían por el club de teatro vestidos de Cupido y corazones gigantes, habría platicas de la química del amor por el doctor William, el psicólogo de la escuela, los típicos puestos de besos, también este año Alice Cullen era la encargada del comité del baile, así que sugirió hacer un registro civil, en donde se podrían casar. Habría el vestuario, la foto de recuerdo... En fin, todo un evento al cual por supuesto que no asistiría.

—Te apuesto que no le vendes a Swan. — Le dijo Lauren, alias _la chica en turno_, a Edward. Caminaban frente a mí, aunque estaban lejos, tenía buen oído además sabía leer los labios, por lo menos de algo me valía ser hija del Jefe Swan.

—Claro que sí. — Sonrió fanfarrón mientras caminaba en mi dirección. Lo mire fijamente, mi corazón bombeaba enloquecido, su expresión en el rostro, era de victoria.

—_Pedazo de idiota ¿Quién coño se cree? Solo porque nos gusta, es un pendejo. _—_ Rugía furiosa la vampiresa que tengo dentro._

—Bella. — Grito sonriendo._ ¡Jo-ño!, dijo mi nombre. Sonó como si lo acariciara… estoy perdida._ Pensé.

— _¡Enfócate! Isabella, que no te gane en tu romanti-pendejo lado. _—_Gruñía mi vampiresa interior. _

_Perra, como si fuera tan fácil. _Pensé, casi mordiéndome los labios.

Se paró enfrente de mí y sonrió triunfal, alce una ceja y me cruce de brazos, levantando la barbilla altanera.

—Me vas a comprar un dulce. — No pregunto, ordenó, sonrió y alzo una ceja desafiándome, dándome la lista para anotarme.

—_Te compro a ti delicia, apuesto que eres más delicioso que cualquier dulcecillo. _— S_amantha ronroneaba y sacaba su chequera._

—_Gilipollas. _—_ La mujer de Dracula gritaba_—_ ¡Qué te jodan! _—_ Se carcajeo la mujer fría._

—_Yo estoy más que dispuesta. _— S_amantha se apuntó, mientras Aurora tenía una tímida sonrisa de diversión, aunque en el fondo opinaba lo mismo._

—NO, gracias. — Dije simplemente, torciendo los ojos.

—Por favor. — Casi gruño, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de odio. Casi me sentí intimidada.

_Aurora aplaudía soñadora y enamorada._

—_Nos ruega._ —_ Dijo emocionada._

—_No, claro que no, princesita. Nos ordena porque cree que somos como todas las zorras de aquí, con una sonrisa y caímos, estúpido con otras no puede. _—_La vampira siseaba y mostraba sus colmillos._

—No, gracias. —Repetí, baje los brazos y lo mire directamente, tratando de buscar algo en sus esmeraldas, el mismo sentimiento que seguro reflejaban los míos cuando estaba cerca.

—Por favor,_ Isabella. _—Me miro frunciendo el ceño perplejo, diferentes emociones cruzaban por sus ojos: coraje, altanería y había algo así como ¿dolor?, negué con la cabeza. —Bueno ya, ni que fueras tan importante. —Confundida por las emociones que él me hacía sentir, el amor, coraje, ilusión, autoprotección, camine lejos de Edward y entonces me prometí no sentir nada por él.

Fracase a los dos días cuando me sonrió y voltee la mirada avergonzada.

—_Nos sonrió. _—_ Exclamamos las chicas y yo suspirando. _

_Estamos jodidas. _Pensé.

_Fin del Flash Back._

— Bella— Una voz de soprano me grito sacándome de mis recuerdos—, te he estado buscando. — Voltee a ver a mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, unos shorts grises adornaban sus estilizadas piernas de bailarina con una blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo tono que el short, su collar hippie largo, su tan característico largo a media espalda y lacio cabello negro azabache apuntando a diferente direcciones… Y no se podían venir sin sus tacones negros.

—Hey, Alié — Sonreí—, siempre estoy acá cuando hay sol — Señale a la mesa que estaba en los jardines —, ya lo sabes. — Bufo, mientras se sentaba.

—Sí, no sé cómo lo puede olvidar, te refugias de bajo de este árbol, siempre has pensado que es un lugar romántico—rodee los ojos—, estoy atascada de trabajo por la feria de este año—Comenzó a comer su hamburguesa—, el club de las huecas me tienen harta—Declaró con un suspiro—, con su patético show que quieren montar, les dije que no. — Se encogió de hombros mientras abría la lata de Coca-Cola— No permitiré que esto se convierta en un club de strippers—Decía desesperada como si la idea le resultara repulsiva, tomó un trago de su bebida, no pude evitar carcajearme.

—Eso sería bueno de ver. —Admití sin ocultar mi risa—Lástima que no las dejas—Se rio conmigo.

—Este año no vas a escapar de mi— Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras masticaba unas papas fritas —, iremos de compras, es tiempo que te quites esos harapos tan desfavorecedores— Anunció sin mirarme y aun comiendo.

—No soy delgada, cualquier cosa que me pongas, se verá mal de todos modos. —Me encogí de hombros, mientras un nudo se formaba de en mi garganta.

—Dios, no puedo creer que seas tan dura contigo, Bella, no estás gorda, patrañas tuyas—Me ignoro—, ya quisieran muchas tener tus curvas—rodo los ojos, y yo hice una mueca, abrí la botella de agua tomando un trago tratando de quitarme el nudo.

—No es necesario que me mientas, Alice —La mire enfadada—, sé que no tengo un cuerpo despampanante, no comprendo porque insistes tanto en comprarme ropa que nunca me pongo, de todos modos nadie se fijara en mí —Mi mente enseguida voló a Edward, él tenía cierto tipo de gustos: altas, delgadas y huecas, y yo no encajaba en ninguna de las tres, nunca se fijaría en mí siendo como soy.

_Aurora se deprimía, mientras Samantha y la vampiresa confabulaban, tomando medidas de acción._

— ¡Demonios! Es por el estúpido de Edward ¿no?— Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca desagradable en el rostro. Mire a otro lado, ahora vendría el sermón, "vales más que esas astillas andantes y él es un imbécil superficial aunque sea mi hermano"—, ¿Somos amigas? ¿Cierto?—Asentí, me sorprendía que no íbamos por el mismo sermón de siempre, aunque claro con Alice nunca se sabe qué hará—Por lo tanto sabes que no te mentiría—Asentí confundida—, eres preciosa, tus facciones son perfectas, tienes un hermoso sonrojo, ¡Dios! Y ese espectacular cabello de un marrón precioso, que te empeñas en esconder en esa ridícula trenza, tus ojos siempre trasmiten lo que sientes a pesar de traer esas gafas del siglo pasado, son las ventanas de tu alma, además de esa enormes tetas, y ese sexy trasero que te cargas, y sí, tienes unos kilos de más pero nada exagerado, eres muy atractiva y yo quisiera ser un poco más llenita, pero mi anatomía va en mi contra.— Suspiro frustrada, mientras volvía a morder su hamburguesa y tomaba Coca-Cola.

—No sé por qué quisieras tener más volumen, pienso que estas perfecta así —Admití perpleja, estaba un poco confundida, no entendía como quería tener kilos de más, mientras yo solo trato de no comer —, la verdad me impresiona tu metabolismo comes más que yo, y eso ya es mucho. —Le dije impresionada —No pienso, ponerme ropa nueva mi entras este así —Me señale y ella me miro molesta—, estoy a dieta permanente hasta que me baje 20 kilos.

_Las chicas tenían opiniones diferentes, Samantha me apoyaba incondicionalmente, la vampiresa negaba con la cabeza aunque de alguna manera parecía esperanzada, Aurora estaba enfadada y se negaba hablar, aunque todas sabíamos lo que pensaba "Nos debe querer por lo que somos, no por lo que le gustaría que fuéramos, no importa que lo amemos, debemos ser nosotras"_

— ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?—Me miro seria y roja del coraje — Cuando decidas cambiar, que sea por agradarte a ti, no por un tercero que no ve lo que tiene enfrente, tú vales mucho pero si eso no lo vez, como esperas que alguien se fije en ti, y menos mi hermano, ese no ve más allá de lo que cree querer—Sus ojos verde azulados me miraban con una expresión fiera—, él no te merece, no pierdas tu tiempo en él, no lo vale — Su celular sonó, gracias a Dios, alejo su mirada de la mía y se fijó en él—. Tengo que irme, piensa en lo que te dije. —Levanto sus cosas y me dejo pensando, en todo y nada.

A medio comer me levante y me fui a clases, con la mente volando, imaginaba un futuro juntos, donde yo era como debería ser, delgada y hermosa justo lo que él necesita a su lado, pero mi conciencia me traiciono y me mostro mi reflejo en el espejo, era enorme demasiado en el área del estómago, la ropa holgada que llevaba apenas alcanzaba cubrir este lugar, que ocasionaba tantas tristezas y coraje conmigo al haberme descuidado tanto.

La ultima hora corría tan lenta que me exasperada, solo quería huir de la maldita escuela, gracias al cielo estábamos en viernes, cuando la aburrida clase del señor Vanner concluyo, con la cabeza gacha y miles de pensamientos negativos sobre mi cuerpo llegue a mi taquilla, metí los libros que necesitaría durante el fin de semana y azote la puerta, buscando las llaves de mi viejo Chevy, seguí caminando tratando de encontrarlas, sentí como el clima cambio y el sol me pegaba en la nuca, supuse que ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela, iba a alzar la mirada cuando algo fuerte choco conmigo, tirándome de culo por la acera.

—Auch— Me queje y comencé a reír mirando al piso.

— ¿Estás bien?—Oh. .. Oh, esa voz de terciopelo— Isabella—Alce la mirada enfrente de mí, la risa se quedó atorada en mi garganta, Edward alias mi dolor en el culo "literalmente hablando", su ceño ligueramente fruncido, sus ojos me miraban con preocupación y diversión.

_Las chicas estaban alborotabas, no sabíamos cómo actuar, ni que decir _

_La vampiresa actuó primero: _—_ Vamos chica levántate, demuéstrale que nada nos vence_—_ Sonreía._

—_Sonríele _— S_amantha aconsejo y me guiño un ojo_—,_ con una sonrisa tuya nos pertenecerá_—_Aurora asentía sonrojada pero con determinación._

—Claro—Sonreí mostrando mi dentadura, mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía, un calor desconocido y confortable se estableció cuando nuestras pieles se juntaron mandado un estremecimiento de placer y satisfacción a todo mi cuerpo, me jalo con más fuerza de la necesitaría, ambos miramos nuestras manos unida, suspire y él me correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice. Una voz chillona me saco del trance quitando mi mirada de esas esmeraldas que me tenían hipnotizada.

—Eddie — La voz de la zorra en turno, nos hizo voltear a verla aun con las manos unidas, cuando nos vio su rostro se volvió de furia completa, Jessica camino con una mueca cruel en su huesudo rostro, se acercó a Edward y le planto un beso lujurioso, el cual le respondió gustoso soltando de paso mi mano, poniéndola en su estrecha cintura acercándole a él y la otra en su trasero.

Estaba paralizada, mi corazón se estremecía de dolor, el estómago lo tenía revuelto, mi mente se encontraba desconectada de mi cuerpo, mi vena masoquista se aferraba a que mis pies estuvieran bien sujetos al piso sin poder huir.

_En el cuartel estaban peor que yo, las chicas veían la escena dolidas, desconcertadas, la vampiresa palidecía como si viera una estaca de madera, Samantha Jones tenía la boca formada en una perfecta "O" en su expresión incrédula. Aurora experimentaba emociones desconocidas pero la que más la embargaba era coraje, tomo las riendas del cuartel._

— _¡HIJA DE PUTA, ES MIO! _—_Gruño la princesa, muerta de rabia, Samantha la miro sorprendida y orgullosa mientras que la novia de Dracula afilaba los colmillos en posición de ataque._

Apreté los puños, mi mano picaba por la falta de tacto del gilipollas, estaban sumergidos en su momento de pasión, Jessica puso sus manos en el delicioso trasero de Edward.

Él gimió y murmuro: —Jessica, eso es tan sexy— Con voz ronca, mientras atacaba su boca de nuevo y recorría las piernas de la zorra.

No lo podía soportar, mis ojos se llenaron de tristeza, humillación y rabia, pero no lloraría aquí, me di la vuelta con la barbilla alta y determinación orgullosa, camine hasta el estacionamiento de enfrente, ya lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Corrí a mi camioneta con una agilidad sorprendente para mi falta de coordinación, cuando estuve a salvo en mi furgoneta, empecé a llorar. Salí a carretera y solo entonces me permití llorar de verdad, no sé cómo llegue a mi casa, me estacione frente al porche, entrando aun con lágrimas en los ojos y subí a mi habitación, cerrando con segura y arrojándome en la cama.

Llore como una niña por él, por mi falta de perfección y amor propio. Un tiempo después, camine frente al espejo y me vi por fin. Mi rostro sonrojado y ojos hinchados, con el resto de las lágrimas secas, que salieron de mi corazón a causa de la tristeza tan profunda, la decepción de mi misma, una que nunca imagine sentir.

Y lo supe, Edward Cullen no valía la pena, pero lo amaba como estaba segura que nunca lo haría igual, porque ese amor le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, aunque nunca lo supiera valorar.

Yo valía y mucho, tendría que haber alguien que lo supiera y me amara por lo que yo era.

Camine hasta mi escritorio, abrí mi lap top, la encendí y busque el programa Word.

Comencé a escribir lo que él me hacía sentir.

_**Si has escuchado la frase:**_

"_**No solo pienso en ti todo el día si no también toda la noche".**_

_**Aunque es un cliché se apega mucho a lo que vivo día con día,**_

_**No dejo de pensarte,**_

_**Soñarte, **_

_**Tratando de recordar tu olor, pero no has estado lo suficiente cerca de mí para guardarte en mi memoria.**_

_**Desearía conocer la textura de tu piel,**_

_**El sabor de tus labios**_

_**Recordar cada una de tus facciones y reconocerlas mejor que las mías**_

_**Saber qué piensas en mí, como yo en ti es una ilusión vana**_

_**Estúpida y patética, así me siento**_

_**Pero aun así lo deseo con cada latir de mi corazón, con cada respiro y suspiro**_

_**Como aquella primera vez que te vi, me perdí en esa bella sonrisa y ojos de ángel,**_

_**Mi mundo se movió, cautivada y enamorada… perdida en ti.**_

_**Desee que formaras parte de mi ser y yo de el tuyo **_

_**Formando un "nosotros"**_

_**Una perfecta sincronía de almas**_

_**En donde somos uno solo**_

_**Que con cada mirada nos digamos todo y nada.**_

_**Lo irónico de la vida que tú siendo todo para mí**_

_**Yo siendo en ti, nada soy…**_

_**La nada que lo desea ser todo**_

_**Cosas buenas de ti, a mis oídos jamás llegaron**_

_**La gente habla, los rumores vienen y van**_

_**Segura estoy que en mi podrías causar el mayor de los daños**_

_**Aun así me entrego a tu merced**_

_**Con mi corazón expuesto a ti, pero la mirada gacha **_

_**Jamás tuve el valor de revelar tan profundos y puros sentimientos **_

_**Tan poco lo haré ahora, simplemente deseo expresarlo **_

_**Sin que me juzguen, porque la gente habla y cree que eres superficial**_

_**Mi razón lucha constantemente, sabe que lo eres**_

_**Pero el corazón nubla a la razón **_

_**Mi alma te reconoce **_

_**Una lucha de gigantes, donde el amor gana**_

_**No me importa, si lo eres**_

_**Te acepto, pero tú nunca tendrás esa gentileza conmigo**_

_**Lo sé, tan cómo sé que en algún día **_

_**Cambiare para tratar de satisfacer tus ideales, **_

_**Traicionando lo que soy,**_

_**Pero cuando tú te des cuenta**_

_**Tarde será ya **_

_**Porque ya seré el todo**_

_**De alguien que me vio cuando era nada. **_

Lagrimas aun caían a lo largo de mi rostro, pero ya estaba resignada, mis ilusiones habían muerto en el punto exacto que él soltó mi mano, sabía que no estaban bien fundadas, no podía culparlo por algo que Edward jamás supo ni lo haría ahora menos que nunca.

_Las chicas se abrazaban, todas estábamos en el mismo estado emocional, nos consolábamos unas a otras dándonos apoyo y esperanza._

Volví a la cama, abrazándome las piernas, tratando de protegerme, cayendo así en un profundo sueño, más allá del cuadro de mi ventana la luz del crepúsculo se fundía en el horizonte, mientras las gotas de la lluvia se llevaban a su paso la esperanza de mi corazón.

_Caminaba en un hermoso prado, las flores silvestres lucían en todo su esplendor, la luz que se colaba por las copas de los arboles daban un efecto mágico a esta maravilla de lugar, acostada a la mitad de este paraíso terrenal, la luz acariciaba mis pómulos, podía sentir el calor en mis labios, el olor característico del lugar inundaba mi olfato._

_Paz… Era lo que este lugar emanaba._

_Sentí un peso junto de mí, de pronto comencé a tener más calor, un brazo rosaba el mío. Me sentí observaba, abrí los ojos con el corazón bombeando como loco y el nudo en mi estómago._

—_Edward. _—_lo mire con dulzura, él me sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreírme, el amor que sobresalía de sus ojos de esmeralda, la ternura con la que me miraba era abrumadora._

_Era como un Ángel así vestido completamente de blanco._

—_Nena_—_ Me acaricio los pómulos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza y sonreía _—,_ no llores, Bella_—_Si él no lo hubiera mencionado no me hubiera dado cuenta, estaba abrumada con tanta belleza. Me abrace a su pecho, llorando en busca de consuelo, sus fuertes brazos se ciñeron a mi alrededor, meciéndome suavemente acariciando mi cabello._

—_Te necesito_—_Lo mire con necesidad, la voz me salió con un timbre de angustia que reflejaba el desconcierto de mi corazón, y subí mis brazos a su cuello, él me miraba con una profunda tristeza, apretando su agarre_—, _Edward_—_Suspire_—, _te quiero, quédate conmigo. _

—_Lo sé, amor _—_Me miraba de nuevo con amor y arrepentimiento_—_Pero aun no estoy listo para ti_—_ Me beso la cabeza prolongado el momento, apretó su agarre y suavemente mi Ángel lloro conmigo._

— _¿Cuándo lo vas a estar?_—_ Le pregunte en medio de un sollozo ahogado en su pecho._

—_Espero que pronto_—_ Me sonrió, pero la alegría no ocupó sus ojos_—,_ yo también te necesito_—_Suspiramos._

_Nos quedamos así abrazados, disfrutando del calor de nuestros cuerpos. _

.

Un ruido me saco de mi hermoso sueño.

—Tic, tac, Bella durmiente, es un perfecto día nubado—La suave voz de René se filtraba atreves de la puerta—El desayuno está listo—Escuche en mi inconsciencia

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la poca luz que alcanzaba atravesar las nubes me reconforto y apreté más mi agarre de la almohada, suspire queriendo regresar a los brazos que me sostuvieron en ese hermoso sueño. Aún confundida, me levante estirándome, traía la misma ropa de ayer. Salí rumbo al baño, tomando mis pants negros, blusa de mangas azul, la capucha y las sandalias de baño.

El baño ocurrió sin ninguna novedad, fue relajante, aunque no cambiaba mucho mi estado de ánimo que aunque me sentía desilusionada, tenía una emoción desconocida transitando por mi cuerpo. Cepille mi cabello dejando lo suelto, no me mire mucho en el espejo, pero mis ojos brillaban.

_Dios soy patética, aun después de lo que ayer, me sentía más enamorada que nunca y todo por un estúpido sueño._

_Las chicas estaban aún confundidas y perezosas._

Me puse mis inseparables pantuflas de garra de león y baje a encontrarme con mi madre que cantaba una canción de los Beatles.

_And in the eyes you see nothing  
>No sign of love behind the tears<br>Cried for no one  
>a love that should have lasted years*<em>

_Vaya forma de empezar el día con esta música tan alegre __—_ Pensé con sarcasmo y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mientras me sentaba en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, René sirvió unos hot-cakes y un zumo de naranja.

—Hola, mamá— Salude, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo tratando de aligerar mi nudo— ¿Y Charlie?—Pregunte por mi padre, René volteo del lavabo y sonrió.

—Se fue hace media hora, después de tomar su desayuno— Siguió contando mientras fregaba unos platos—. Voy a salir de compras con Esme —Anuncio, deje de comer y repentinamente le preste atención, no dije nada, esperando que continuara—. Los chicos vendrán en la tarde a comer a casa, Charlie hará barbacoa, Carlisle también viene—seguí comiendo haciéndome la desinteresada—, te dormiste muy temprano ayer, cuando regrese del trabajo estabas dormida, no quise molestarte —Me empezó a platicar de cómo le había ido e el trabajo — ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? Estás un poco apática. Te escuche llorar—Me miro seria y sus ojos azules teñidos de preocupación.

—No es nada, solo tuve un día pesado—Me excuse patéticamente dejando un panqueque entero—, ya sabes creo que…—Dude —, tendré el periodo estos días, estoy un poco sensible y estresada, nada de qué preocuparse —Me encogí de hombros, y medio sonreí, me miro indecisa, era obvio que no me creyó, pero me dio mi espacio. Me levante con mi plato y se lo di a Reneé, que había extendido su mano para cogerlo.

Salí rumbo a mi cuarto, tome mis llaves y el celular, me cambie las garritas y me puse mis zapatillas de deporte. Baje sin mucho entusiasmo, y busque a mi mamá en la cocina, al no encontrarla, me asome en la sala de estar y veía un programa de modas.

—Mamá, voy a dar una vuelta— Le dije desde el pasillo—, ¿A qué hora te vas? — Miro su reloj.

—En unos 10 minutos, Esme pasa por mí— Sonrió, Esme Cullen la mejor amiga de mi madre desde la preparatoria, ella era la madre de Emmett, Alice y Edward, estaba casada con el Carlisle Cullen, mejor amigo de mi padre.

—Está bien cariño, nos vemos en la tarde — Me despidió con la mano mientras se fijaba nuevamente su vista en el aparato—. Con cuidado, ¿llevas el teléfono? —Me pregunto.

— ¡Sí, mamá!— Le grite desde la puerta—. Cuídate, te quiero— Salí y alcance a escuchar "yo igual". Abrí mi coche, subí y la encendí, su estruendoso ruido me hizo sonreír con ganas.

¡Dios como amaba este coche!

Un ruido en la ventana izquierda me hizo voltear, era Alice.

—Buenos días, campanas—Sonreía haciendo que sus facciones parecieran de una pequeña hadita—, anda, apaga el cacharro, tengo que enseñarte algo—Sus ojos brillaban y empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos, mire por el retrovisor la camioneta Lincoln blanca había tapado mi paso, apague mi carro y baje, Renneé salía apresurada, me miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pensé que no estarías en casa hoy—Se burló mientras subía en el asiento delantero. Le iba a contestar pero la voz de Alice se me adelanto.

—Cambio de planes—La pequeña Cullen me comenzó a jalarme hacia el porche—. Cuídense. — grito, mientras saltaba como maniática.

—Ustedes también, niñas, hola cariño—El cuerpo de Esme se asomó por la ventana del auto, me saludo con una sonrisa, y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, mientras el carro avanzaba, logre escuchar, la canción de "girls just wanna have fun", nuestras madres la coreaban gritando.

Sonreí y camine con Alice de mi lado, que saltaba emocionada—Oh, Bella, estoy tan emocionada— Alice empezó a relatar—, James me pidió que fuera su San Valentín— Estaba igual de emocionada que ella, Smith degustaba desde que lo conoció, hace casi más de 1 año.

— ¡Dios! Alié, estoy tan contenta por ti. —Le sonreí y ella me abrazo entusiasmada, entramos a mi casa.

—Llevemos provisiones a tu cuarto. — Tome de la cocina una bolsa de papas fritas.

— ¿Y los chocolates?—Pregunto mirando una gaveta donde regularmente los guardaba Reneé

— En el congelador—Le señale, camino hacia el congelador y los saco, aprovechando en sacar unas Cocas en lata, tome unas galletas— Lista— Subimos a mi habitación y puse las cosas en mi tocador, mi pelo parecía una maraña, me lo alce en una coleta y sonreí, Alice tenía abierta ya la caja de chocolates sobre su estómago, comía silenciosamente, mirando mi techo, con esa expresión que tenía cuando por su mente que la mantenía absorta, me miro y frunció el ceño para después reírse. Definitivamente habíamos perdido al duende.

— ¿Bella, me prestas tú computadora?— Fruncí el ceño y asentí confundida, tome una galleta de chispas de chocolate y encendí el estéreo, me acosté y las primeras notas de Neutrón Star Colisión de Muse sonaron, las notas del piano me hicieron cerrar mis ojos. Alice parecía muy concentrada en la lap, la mire y tenía un pantalón de mezclilla claro, una blusa negra y collares de perlas blancas y negras, una bailarinas animal print de leopardo, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente lacio con una pequeña diadema acorde con su zapatos, su chaqueta de cuero negro. Ella siempre lucía perfecta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla… parecía absorta leyendo, de repente recordé que había dejado ayer el documento que le escribí a Edward, salte de la cama

— ¡NO, ALICE!— Corrí al escritorio y lo cerré de golpe, me miraba con lástima, me sentía patética. Mis ojos se aguadaron, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y me acosté boca abajo en la cama, gimoteando, sentí una mano cálida, consolándome.

—Bella no llores, siento haber invadido tu privacidad, pero es hermoso lo que sientes por mi hermano, es tan puro. —La mire emocionada creía que me diría que era patética y me juzgaría,

—Gracias. —La voz me salió ronca, cambie mi posición, a estar sentada en la cama.

— ¿Se la vas a dar?—Me pregunto mientras caminaba al tocador y traía consigo las papas, se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a comer las frituras.

—No seas ridícula — La mire mal, le quite la bolsa y metí un puño de papas a mi boca, me arrebato la bolsa. Sonreía engreída, ese gesto le hacía parecerse a su hermano.

—Nunca nadie me ha dicho ridícula, Swan, y tu no serás la primera— Me señalo con su dedo índice y una ceja alzada —, creo que sería una estupenda idea, para que se la des en persona— Me reí ante eso.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón—Sonreía mientras, veía su mirada perpleja— Sí, cómo no se me ocurrió—Me golpee levemente la cabeza con la palma de la mano, rodando los ojos—, me acercaría y le diría: "¡Hola, Edward!$resulta que te escribí una carta donde te digo lo patética que me siento al estar completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti", y él me dirá: "¡Qué bueno lo mencionas! También te he amado desde siempre"— El sarcasmo que destilaba mi voz hizo que Alice sonriera y comiera más aprisa—. Estamos hablando de la misma persona ¿verdad?—Le pregunte y ella asintió—Lo más realista seria que me diría gracias incómodo, con su desesperante sonrisa torcida, se daría la vuelta y volvería a besarse con una de sus zorras andantes—Dije molesta, cerré los ojos, los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron, obligándome a ver las imágenes en mi mente, como la besaba y la apretaba, diciéndole lo sexy que era, me estremecí y tuve ganas de vomitar.

—Sí, creo que me deje llevar por la emoción— Se enfurruño—, pero creo que sería buena opción que se la mandaras, no digo que personalmente, obvio no—Rodo sus ojos verdes de agua, mientras se encogía de hombros—, aunque contamos con tecnología, puedes enviársela por correo—Dijo como si fuera evidente.

—No sé —Dudé, y va a decirle que ni lo pensara.

— Bella, escucha manejémoslo así de acuerdo— Asentí no muy de acuerdo—, no estamos seguras con qué frecuencia revisa su bandeja de entrada, por lo tanto no garantiza que lo lea el mismo día, lo que sí sabemos es que eso que escribiste es para él, por lo tanto le pertenece, además tú sabrás que se lo dijiste de cierta forma y cuando estés vieja no te arrepentirás por no hacer que él lo supiera, en dado caso que no lo llegase a leer—Me miro esperando que la interrumpiera—, sí lo hace por otro lado, ten por seguro que no se dará cuenta hasta en unos cuantos meses, cuando ya estés con alguien más y se arrepentirá, pero tú no porque ya lo sacaste—Sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, estiro su brazo y alcanzo los chocolates.

—De acuerdo, tu lógica es buena, pero… ¿Qué tal si checa constantemente su email y me reclama? — Me estremecí pensando lo peor—Y si se burla de mí por mi cuerpo— Enrosque mis manos con nerviosismo.

—No seas una maldita cobarde — Dijo con coraje mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama, quedando de rodillas en ella—. Este mundo es de los valientes, si no arriesgas no ganas— Me encogí, siempre tenía razón—. Si se burla de ti es por imbécil—Estaba roja, se metió el dulce a su boca y lo mordió con furia contenida.

—Está bien, Alice — Acepte con miedo, esperando su plan. Alice sonreía triunfal y me hizo una seña con la mano, mientras tramaba su plan, después de un par de minutos, abrió la boca en una perfecta O y la cerró abruptamente —. Alice —Suplique con un puchero aborde de la desesperación.

— Tienes al bruto de Edward en tu correo agregado—Asentí nerviosa—, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?—Alzo la ceja con una expresión divertida, me sonroje violentamente.

—Es un pueblo chico. — Justifique riendo nerviosa, se carcajeo y después cambio su a expresión adolorida.

— No confías en tu única mejor amiga. — Hizo su puchero marca de la casa.

— ¡Joder! Pixie, prométeme que de acá no saldrá. —Rodo los ojos y extendió su dedo meñique.

—Por la garrita. — Cruzamos nuestros dedos y los apretamos, estaba segura que pronto alcanzaría un color superior a los tomates.

—La verdad es— dude tratando de recordar—, puede que "accidentalmente", les hay dicho a las gemelas Watson, que había oído que Cullen, tenía cierto interés en una de ellas, y bueno las dos fueron y le pidieron su correo, una hora después tenia a cosa Uno y cosa Dos— Se carcajeo por el apodo a las gemelas—, contándome con lujo de detalle, su encuentro con tu hermano y discretamente le quite a cosa Dos ¿O fue cosa uno? No recuerdo son idénticas—Rodee los ojos y alce las manos en señal de frustración, Alice se reía a carcajada abierta—, el papelito del correo, lo anote en mi teléfono, disimulando escribir un mensaje para ti, estaban tan entusiasmadas que no se dieron cuenta—Me encogí de hombros, mientras sonreía viendo a las gemelas en mi mente discutiendo con quien andaría, sin con Hannah o Ashley.

—Vaya, vaya Swan, quien lo diría, eres realmente perversa— Dijo entre risas, mientras tomaba su estómago tratando de controlar su espasmos—. Definitivamente soy mala influencia para ti— Se limpió las lágrimas de risa.

—lo sé, definitivamente —Afirme con una mueca— Lo único que pensaba es como lo harías tú y funciono—Confesé con una sonrisa petulante, me reí y me recosté en los almohadones de mi cama, suspire—, aún no creo que sea buena idea, no va a cambiar nada Alice, sabe de mi prácticamente desde el útero de nuestras madres, él me conoció primero al igual que tú, jugamos de bebés, hasta que se mudaron a Chicago cuando teníamos 5 años, nos vimos cada verano, pero nunca parecía darse cuenta que estaba ahí, cuando volvieron hace 3 años, me gusto por primera vez como hombre, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en él— Le dije cerrando los ojos, todo lo que pensaba, claro, censurado. Alice estaba terriblemente callada, solo alcanzaba a oír como masticaba lentamente las botanas.

—Bella, el problema—Hizo una pausa dramática—, es que si no se lo haces saber, de alguna forma, no encontraras a alguien que supere su supuesta perfección, y no te enamoraras, porque simplemente le eres fiel a Edward. Debes hacerlo el martes 14 de febrero, seria especial, de alguna forma. —Me sonreía triunfal.

—_La pequeña Alice dice la verdad. _— S_amantha Jones, parecía adorar, lo que decía Alice._

—_Es completamente verdad, no dejaremos entrar a nadie si no se lo decimos a la delicia. _—_La vampiresa se mostró de acuerdo._

—_Es cierto, pero no lo amaremos a nadie como a él_—_Aurora tenía un semblante triste y melancólico_—, _si no nos quiere, saldremos adelante, hazle caso a la hadita._

—Lo voy a pensar, tengo tres días— No la mire, evitando que me embaucara.

—Está bien—se paró de la cama y me palmeo la pierna—, mueve el culo, vamos a ver una película. — Ordeno mientras salía tomando la chatarra de mi tocador.

Bajamos, yo sumida en mis pensamientos analizando los pro y contras de mandarle lo que había escrito a mi sol e infierno personal, mientras Alice tarareaba "wannabe" de las SpiceGirls, llegamos al cuarto favorito de Emmett y mi padre, por la enorme pantalla de Charlie, junto con los hombres Cullen habían instalado recientemente para ver el súper Bolw, me senté esperando que la enana pusiera la película.

— ¿Qué te parase una comedia?—Pregunto, me encogí de hombros—. Me encanta tu entusiasmo— Sonreí a modo de respuesta por el sarcasmo que destilaba su voz—, entonces veremos "este cuerpo no es mío", reiré un rato—Camino y se sentó en posición de mariposa, tomando una galleta, la película comenzó, mostrando a Rachel McAdams, en una versión rubia con su sequito de seguidoras, paseando en el centro comercial, suspire y cerré los ojos, no sabía por qué esta era una de las favoritas de mi mejor amiga, cuando estaba estresada la veía, se alegraba y sobresalía a lo que viniera, yo sin embargo, cuando me encontraba deprimida, veía Hairspray, con Zac Efron, él también parecía un adonis, aunque cuando la trama me llegaba a los ojos, los personajes cambiaban y me veía en pantalla a mí y a Edward.

Patética, esa era una de las tantas definiciones de mí, bostece y me abrace.

A lo lejos escuchaba una risa tan delicada como el sonido de campanillas repicando.

_Camina por un estrecho callejón, la oscuridad predominaba el lugar, un escalofrió me recorrió por la columna. Lloviznaba, formando pequeños charcos por donde pasaba, mojando mi ropa, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un pequeño destello de luz blanca._

_Escuche pasos a mi espalda y me abrace para protegerme, con el rabillo del ojo puede distinguir la sombra de un hombre, un miedo completamente irracional, se instaló en mi pecho. La sombra cada vez estaba más cerca, aunque mis pies trataran de ser más rápido parecía que estuvieran adheridos al asfalto. Un aliento caluroso sobre mi cuello, me estremecí con el corazón bombeando como loco, sintiendo como mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, voltee y el cazador sonreía de forma amistosa cuando avanzo despreocupado para matarme._

_Seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien quien se ama, era una buena forma de morir, eso debería contar algo, pensé. _

La estruendosa voz de Emmett llamándome, me despertó.

—Bellita la bolita, me extrañaste — Abrí mis ojos temerosa, mi corazón parecía, querer salir de mi pecho, el grandulón sonreía marcando en su rostro sus tiernos hoyuelos, sus ojos azules como los de Carlisle me miraban con diversión, sus rizos castaños le daban un efecto más tierno y atractivo, a su enorme cuerpo. Estaba sentado en el lugar donde se supondría que debería estar Alice, sonreí ante el apodo.

—Hola, Emmett, por supuesto que no te he extrañado, oso, ¿Qué tu a mí no?— Se carcajeo, me levante y me estire hacia delante mi cuerpo poniendo las manos en mi cadera, tenían ligero dolor en esa área.

—Claro que te he extrañe belli-bolita— Lo mire y le guiñe un ojo al grandulón.

— Por supuesto que sí, oso—Sonreí, con verdaderas ganas. Emmett tenía su mirada fija en mí, sonrió coqueto

— ¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo señorita Swan? Por qué debe saber que mi corazón se encuentra comprometido—Sonreía de lado, esa puta sonrisa aunque tenía el sello Cullen, no era ni remotamente parecida a la de su ojiverde hermano menor —, aunque tengas el culo tan sexy, le soy fiel a mi Rosie. —lo mire totalmente confundida, me llamo "culo sexy", mi expresión incrédula lo hizo que reirá, su risa hizo eco en la habitación.

—No, Emmett, Dios que asco eres mi hermano oso— Casi le grite, con cara de repulsión total, haciendo caso omiso a la forma de llamar a mi trasero.

—Respira bolita—Me abrazo por los hombros—, sé que tu amor le pertenece a mi hermanito Eddie — Me atragante en el pasillo, ¿Cómo lo supo?—, no eres precisamente difícil de leer, todos los sabemos—se encogió de hombros, lo mire asustada, y solté sin pensarlo:

— ¿A qué te refieres con todos?

Se carcajeo con una sonrisa triunfal: — ¡Lo sabía!—Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—, por el momento solo Rosie y yo, quizá Jasper pero no le he preguntado—Sin mirarme, camino hasta la puerta del patio—. Muévete culo sexy, te estamos esperando —Camine ávida por saber si _él_ vendría.

—Charlie — La voz de Carlisle y el olor de la barbacoa, aumento mi apetito y camine más rápido—, saca las cervezas de la nevera. —Mi padre camino hacia la nevera, traía puesto un mandil gris que decía _yo tengo la última palabra_, y con letras un poco más pequeñas _sí, mi amor_, mientras que Carlisle tenia uno parecido, pero él decía _mi mujer no me pega me acaricia fuertecito_. Ambos lo habían adquirido, gracias a la última expedición de compras de sus amadas esposas, las cuales estaban acostadas en las hamacas, debajo de los árboles, sonreían mientras charlaban, y tomaban una bebidas, Emmett se acercó a la parrilla mientras se colocaba el mandil que le había a pedido, no mejor dicho exigido a su madre y a la mía que también quería uno así, a los días Reneé le consiguió uno que amo el minuto que lo vio _sexy bag_, Alice leía su revista Vogue, ajena a su alrededor.

Mi Edward no estaba, supuse que tendría una cita con la zorra en turno.

—Campanita, ¿Por qué no me has saludado?—Me hablo Charlie hacia un puchero que Alice le había enseñado hacer, llegue y puse mis brazos alrededor de su estómago, me respondió el abrazo, su delicioso olor a lavanda inmediatamente me hizo sentir a salvo y confortada.

—Hola, papá—le sonreí a él—. Hola Carlisle —Salude, me separe de mi papá y me le di un beso en la mejilla a mi doctor favorito, sonreía de esa forma tan cálida.

—Hola, tomatito— Me sonroje —, siempre funciona, Alice deberías hacerlo para tu viejo de vez en cuando—Le grito a su hija, la cual volteo y rodo los ojos, se acercó con su andar de bailarina.

— No papi, eso— Me señalo con una sonrisita—, es de bella, lo mío lo mío es esto… Papi ¿Me dejas usar mi tarjeta de crédito para auto regalarme un Porshe amarillo este día del amor?—Le dijo con una voz tan melosa, suave y un pequeño puchero, hipnotizándolo mientras él sonreía y contestaba

— Claro que sí, princesa— Me reí, eso le funcionaba siempre, nunca importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, ella lo conseguía.

—Oh, Carlisle, dejaras que ella se compre un auto—La voz incrédula y ofendida de Emmett grito, Charlie se carcajeo y siguió haciendo lo suyo, camine hasta la mesa, divertida por lo que pasaría después.

Alice seguía con su puchero tenía a su padre embrujado

— Por supuesto, lo que mi pequeña quiera—La miraba sonriendo, como supuse que la miro desde que la vio nacer, adoraba a su única hija.

—Mamá, no es justo— Grito Emmett en medio de una rabieta—Yo le he pedido un Jeep durante 3 meses y siempre me dice que no y a ella no le tomo ni 3 segundos conseguir su Porshe— Emmett casi lloraba, Esme se paró y camino con cara de preocupación, mientras los Swan reímos.

—Mi bebé, no estés triste — Esme abrazo a su enorme hijo consolándolo—, mamá te conseguirá tu Jeep— Le dijo el rostro de Emmett mostro una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Lo prometes?— Dijo con voz de niño.

—Lo prometo, cariño. — Le beso su mejilla que ahora estaba marcada por una enorme sonrisa— ¿Cómo se dice?— Le pregunto con las manos en sus hombros, Emmett bajo la mirada y le contesto

—Gracias, mami— La alzo y la hizo girar mientras madre e hijo reían, al igual que todos los que presenciábamos divertidos la escena.

Alice abrazaba contenta a su padre que parecía ajeno a la cantidad de dinero que gastarían el día más ridículo del año, bufe y me senté junto a mi madre que leía la revista que Alice dejo en la mesa

— ¿Cómo estas, Isa?— Me pregunto haciendo la revista aun lado—. No lucias muy bien en la mañana—Me miro con expresión condescendiente.

—Estoy bien, mamá— Le di mi mejor sonrisa, Esme sentó a mi lado.

— Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?— Me sonreía cómo Carlisle lo hacía, definitivamente la convivencia hacia que te parecieras a tus familiares.

—Bien, Meme — Le di un pequeño abrazo, Alice llego y hablo con Reneé de las últimas tendencias de la moda, una melodía de piano sonó en el celular de Esme.

—Hola, bebé — Supuse que era su otro hijo, el cual no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

—_Sí, claro_—_El sarcasmo de la voz de mi vampira interior me dijo obviamente lo contrario_.

— Sí, estamos en casa de los Swan, ¿Vas a venir?— Me alerte, mientras mi corazón empezaba a correr como loco en maratón. —Oh, está bien supongo que lo olvide — Mi corazón latió en ritmo normal— Nos vemos pronto.

—_Claro que no vendría, no nos hagamos ilusiones_—_Dijo Samantha._

—_Yo pienso que está vez sí vendrá… lo presiento_—_Aurora se arreglaba el vestido nerviosa._

— ¿_Cómo la ves? ¿Qué creíste, que nos rogaba? _—_La ironía de la mujer fría, nos hizo encoger._

—_Todas lo queremos ver, esa era la verdad_—_ les dije y asintieron._

—_Aunque parezca que nunca nos ve _—_ La vampira dijo mordaz la mandamos a callar, y lo hizo con expresión cínica._

—Llame a Rose — Grito Emmett—, me dijo que vendría con Jasper— Alice gruño y todos reímos, no era un secreto la extraña relación amor-odio que estos se profesaban, se gritaban y peleaban cuando estaban cerca, se jugaban bromas, aunque en el fondo sabíamos que se querían a pesar de salir con otras personas, ellos estaban enamorados. No era un secreto, por lo menos para mí, aunque ninguno lo reconociera, en cambio el mío me perseguiría hasta la tumba.

Tocaron el timbre —Yo voy— Les avise, suponiendo que era Rosalie.

Entre por el ventanal de la cocina, llegue al pasillo con dirección a la puerta cuando me tropecé con la mesita

— Demonios—Sisee enfurruñada, abrí la puerta con una mueca de diversión y sonrojada por mi torpeza.

—Pasa, Rose —dije con furia mal contenida—, ¿Por qué cojones no utilizas la llave de alero? Me he tropezado por su culpa, te lo he dicho desde la vez que Emmett me grito por teléfono que le iba a decir a todo el mundo que me había visto en bragas de leopardo, si no le habría rápido porque el muchacho tenía ganas de usar mi baño y me quebré la pierna bajando las escaleras— Me tome un respiro para darle mi mejor mirada de furia.

Ahí estaba sonriendo engreídamente, divinamente vestido con su playera tipo leñador azul, jeans pegados y un par de tenis negro, me sonroje violentamente.

_Tierra trágame,_ pensé.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy rubia— Sonrió y se recargo en la puerta—. Hola, Isabella—Acarició mi nombre con esos exquisitos labios y me regalo mi sonrisa torcida favorita,

—Hola, Edward— Salude levemente con las mejillas ardiendo, le señale que entrara con la mano en dirección de la cocina—. Pasa—invite.

—Gracias— Entro y cerré la puerta, nos miramos sin decir nada. Él rompió el hielo—. Las damas primero—Sonreía coqueto, di media vuelta sin mirarlo.

_¿¡Qué coño? ¡¿Esta coqueteando conmigo?_ Me dirigí con timidez hacia la puerta que llevaba al patio.

_Sería una tarde muy larga._

_Si llegaste hasta acá Gracias por leer._

**N/A-BELLA, NO ES GORDA PESA CERCA DE LOS 65 KILOS MAS O MENOS, TIENE DE DONDE AGARRAR (ALZO LAS CEJAS SUGESTIVAMENTE) ELLA CREE QUE SI, POR QUE TIENE ALGUNA QUE OTRA LLANTITA EN EL AREA ADOMINAL. –**

*** La canción es de una de mis bandas favoritas mis adorados, the battles- for no one-**

**Traducción del fragmento de la canción. **

Y no ves nada en sus ojos

Ninguna señal de amor tras las lágrimas derramadas por nadie

Un amor que debía haber durado años

¡Chicas! si les ha gustado o no, ¡venga! no se queden con las ganas.

Un review no mata a nadie esta frase es un cliché ¿o no? ¿Pero quién no los ama? ¡Yo sí! ¿tu también?

¡Genial! si los amas o te gustan rólalo en tu facebook, dale favoritos, dile a tus amigos (as), ponlo en tu blog.

O simplemente ¡dale! Al Botoncito Azul. =D


End file.
